Episode Guide
The following is the list of episodes for Miami High Series Overview List of Episodes Season 1: 2014-2015 {| class="wikitable" style="width:100%; margin:auto; background:#FFFFFF;" ! style="background:#FCDFFF; color:#FFFFFF;"|Series # ! style="background:#FCDFFF; color:#FFFFFF;"|Season # ! style="background:#FCDFFF; color:#FFFFFF;"|Episode title ! style="background:#FCDFFF; color:#FFFFFF;"|Original air date ! style="background:#FCDFFF; color:#FFFFFF;"|Prod. code ! style="background:#FCDFFF; color:#FFFFFF;"|U.S. viewers (millions) |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep1" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|1 |'1' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'Pilot High' |'July 11, 2014' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-0"|'101' |'7.2' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FCDFFF"|The exchange student (David) came to Miami High to start a new school so he met Debbie and they started hanging out. At lunch, all the kids suddenly broke into song and dance. But David didn't know this was a musical school. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep2" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|2 |'2' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'Birthday High' |'July 25, 2014' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-0"|'102' |'4.1' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FCDFFF"|When the gang try to think of what theme that Anna should have on her birthday! The gang decided space theme so they plan out Anna's space party. Things did not work out when they started heading the wrong direction! Will Anna birthday party be finished in her birthday |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep3" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|3 |'3' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'Girlfriend High' |'August 8, 2014' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-0"|'103' |'4.2' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FCDFFF"|Tony asked Lindy out but Lindy rejected Tony and Tony now is heartbroken! The gang convinced Lindy to have a "fake date" with Tony and Tony was eavesdropping them. What will happen? |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep4" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|4 |'4' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'Austin and Ally In Miami High' |'August 22, 2014' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-0"|'104' |'9.0' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FCDFFF"|The whole gang of Austin and Ally came to Miami High to teach kids about music. So they invited Miami High gang to hang with them for one day. So they all hang around. At the end, they all had a huge performance |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep5" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|5 |'5' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'Exchange Again?' |'September 5, 2014' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-0"|'105' |'4.3' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FCDFFF"|The head teacher thinks that David should be exchanged again because he is very smart at music and he is better off in a music school. What will David do? |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep6" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|6 |'6' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'Fall Picnic' |'September 19, 2014' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-0"|'106' |'3.9' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FCDFFF"|When David's decides to have a picnic with the gang. A sudden tree has fell and crushed the gang into pieces which make them end up at a hospital! Will they get well? |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep7" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|7 |'7' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'16 Halloween Stories' |'October 3, 2014' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-0"|'107' |'4.6' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FCDFFF"|The gang tells 16 spooky stories. When they revealed to be real....... What will happen and when a girl dress as white and looks down come to their window.......